


Rabies

by deepestfathoms



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: ADD!Maggie, Destructive stimming, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Vomiting, add, meltdowns, or it’s attempted at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepestfathoms/pseuds/deepestfathoms
Summary: Aragon tries to comfort the girl crying in the bathroom.





	Rabies

Aragon found the poor girl collapsed in one of the theater bathrooms, halfway huddled under the sink with blood oozing from a reopened bite mark in her wrist. The pure look of terror in Maggie’s eyes broke the queen’s heart and that natural motherly instinct inside of her flared, urging her to help this terrified child.

She wished she just would have gotten Bessie.

  
When she got close, Maggie flinching away and making a warning noise of sorts should have been enough for her to not push into her comfort zone, but Aragon’s maternal side wouldn’t let her leave. She reached out to try and get the girl to stop hurting herself, and Maggie lashed out.

  
In one jerky, but swift moment, Maggie is biting Aragon.

  
To be honest, the scene could almost be humorous if it wasn’t for the strength Maggie was clamping down with. She had the side of Aragon’s hand with the thumb in her mouth and looked as feral as a wild dog as she grinds her teeth in deeper. Aragon hissed in pain and grabbed hold of her wrist, like it would block the sensation from traveling to the rest of her body.

  
“What the fuck?!” She cried on instinct to the absurd action.

  
That only made it worse.

  
Any thought about releasing Aragon was now gone. All Maggie was seeing was someone who hated her, who wanted to hurt her.

  
She had to harm them before they harmed her.

  
Aragon considered pulling Maggie’s hair, but knew it wouldn’t help at all. It would also make Bessie angry, and that wasn’t something the first queen wanted to deal with right now. So, she had no other choice but to stay calm.

  
“Maggie,” She called out, “Maggie, let go. You’re hurting me.”

  
Maggie doesn’t respond. She isn’t even looking at Aragon, rather the floor with eyes too wide and too glazed over. It was like she was in a trance.

  
It was like she had rabies.

  
Aragon took a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain that kept flaring through her hand. She released the grip on her wrist and inched closer, as the current position they were both in was a little awkward because of the distance. Maggie allows it and they’re soon facing each other, with Maggie having her knees to her chest and Aragon not really caring about where her legs went because her hand was in a kid’s mouth and that’s the only thing that mattered right now.

  
“Maggie,” Aragon tried again, “Maggie, please let go. That hurts. That really hurts, Maggie.”

  
Nothing.

  
Pulling Maggie’s hair is back on the table, but as Aragon looks into Maggie’s eyes, she realizes the poor thing is just terrified. She was so caught up in being bitten that she hadn’t even realized how badly the girl was shaking or that she was making little whimpering noises every few seconds.

  
“Maggie,” Aragon said, but this time her tone is much more tender and warm. It makes Maggie finally look up a little, “Can you hear me, sweetheart?”

  
Maggie nods a little.

  
“Good. That’s good.” Aragon said, “Alright…do you think you can let go? Please?”

  
Maggie doesn’t respond. Her eyes flick down again. Aragon follows her gaze and realizes she’s looking at her own hand, which is bloody and bruised. The queen’s heart aches for the girl.

  
“Oh, sweetie…”

  
She felt hot tears drip down onto her hand. Maggie screws her eyes shut, a gargled whine worming out from her throat. Just looking at her like this makes Aragon feels bad for being angry at her.

  
“Alright, Maggie,” Aragon said, “I just want to help you. Can I do that? Is that okay?”

  
Maggie hesitated and then nodded.  
Aragon thinks for a moment and then extends her other hand. Maggie flinches away a little, but then pressed her head into Aragon’s palm like she was a cat seeking affection. Gently, Aragon threads her fingers through the girl’s hair, hoping the action would bring her enough comfort to calm down.

  
It seemed to be working. The grip on Aragon’s hand was starting to loosen little by little until the queen was able to pull herself free.

  
Such a jerky, sudden movement was very stupid.

  
Maggie bit down hard and Aragon couldn’t stop herself from crying out in pain. The fingers tangled in the girl’s hair tugged, only making it worse because that made Maggie even more frightened.  
Aragon’s skin finally breaks open and blood starts to drizzle free. She watches as thin red trails drool down her flesh, and yet Maggie is still latched on like a leach. There’s visible nausea in her eyes, but she isn’t letting go.

  
“Maggie-” Aragon grunted, her voice pitching a little when teeth grind deeper into open flesh. “Maggie, please. You need to let go of me.”

  
Maggie doesn’t hear her. Or maybe she ignores her. Either way, she doesn’t listen.

  
Aragon was sure her thumb was going to come off if she didn’t do something quickly. She started going over ideas in her mind and they all came down to one thing.

  
Hurt the girl.

  
It would work, but Aragon refused to bring harm to this poor child who was only scared. If it were Parr biting her, she would have never thought about something like that.

  
Looks like she had no other choice, then.

  
_ “You’ve got me down on my knees  
Please tell me what you think I’ve done wrong.”_

  
Maggie’s eyes snapped up. She was now staring at Aragon expectantly.

  
_ “Been humble, been loyal, I’ve tried  
To swallow my pride all along.”_

  
All at once, the eagerness to be sung to drains from Maggie. There’s deep shame and guilt in her eyes from the lyrics that hit way close too home with the current situation they’re both in.

  
_ “If you can just explain  
A single thing I’ve done to cause you pain, I’ll go.”_

  
Maggie whimpers as tears start to flow from her eyes at a quicker pace. Her shoulders shake with the intensity of her sobs. She finally becomes aware of the blood flowing down her throat.

  
“…No?” Aragon whispers.

  
Maggie’s mouth snaps open only because she had to run to one of the stalls to vomit.

  
Aragon immediately pulls her hand back to her, cradling it against her chest. She grabs some paper towels to wipe away the blood (which there is an alarming amount of). Then, she looks to the stall Maggie disappeared into and frowned. The sound of the girl’s sobbing and wailing practically rattled the entire bathroom.

  
Slowly, Aragon stands up. She washes her hand off first and winces at how deep the marks in her flesh were, but decided to ignore them for now. She had a guitarist to tend to.

  
Maggie was huddled over the toilet, coughing violently. Aragon peeked in just in time to watch as she shoved her fingers down her throat and she immediately leapt into action.

  
“Woah, hey!”

  
Aragon grabbed both wrists, causing the girl to spasm like she was being electrocuted. She whined sharply, struggling but ultimately way too weak to break free from the queen. She hunches down, almost cowering beneath Aragon.

  
“Shh, shh,” Aragon whispered, “Deep breaths, sweetheart. Deep breaths. It’s alright.”

  
Maggie grits her teeth and jerked backwards. Her spine hit the toilet with a painful-sounding thud and Aragon has to tighten her grip to keep the kid from harming herself further.

  
“Stop!” Maggie shrieked, “Stop!!”

  
“I’m trying to help you!” Aragon snapped, accidentally raising her voice. “So just calm d-”

  
“Let go!” Maggie cried, even louder, “Let go, please, let go!” She wildly whips her head around in every direction, kicking out her legs, but missing each time.

  
Aragon has no idea what she’s freaking out about until she looks down and sees the red oozing out from under her hand. She splays open her fingers a little and sees multiple bruises and bite marks she had been squeezing in what could have only felt like an iron grip to Maggie. Guilt pangs her heart.

  
“Oh, honey…” She murmured, but mainly because the sight broke her heart. She couldn’t believe she had never noticed this before.

  
Maggie rips her hands away, scrambling backwards against the wall. She takes a few heaving breaths, but it doesn’t stop her oncoming panic attack. Her wide eyes dart everywhere until they land on Aragon’s hand. The bruise could already be seen, despite the queen’s darker skin tone.

  
“Love, I’m okay,” Aragon said quickly, “You need to get washed up, th-”

  
She’s cut off by Maggie leaping to her feet. The girl apologizes rapidly, even cursing herself a few times, before fleeing. Aragon yells after her, but she could only watch the girl sprint out like a frightened deer.

  
Aragon wasn’t quite sure where Maggie went after she ran out, but she liked to think Bessie and her family comforted her. However, she did know that Maggie didn’t forget what happened between them.

  
It’s been two weeks and Maggie is still refusing to make eye contact. She flees by any means possible every time Aragon gets near and pretends to not hear or just ignores anything the Spanish queen says to her.

  
Aragon’s bruise is starting to heal, but more are just appearing on Maggie.


End file.
